Bruno
: "Quack! Quack!" :: -'Bruno' :: Bruno was one of the few police officers in Enasia. Appearance The sheer bulk of this mighty man would scare almost any of the VERY few lawbreakers of Enasia. Backstory Bruno was born in the Nothingham of Brittain in Enasia. While growing up people noticed that Bruno would indeed become very large, and many kids his age made fun out of him for it. They also noticed his unhuman strength, which would worked nicely in Kalaton, however, in Enasia this was less then asked for. As it was, Bruno joined the police force, the only occupation he knew of where his muscles was praised and unused at the same time. Bruno desperately wanted to avoid using his muscles at work, as his muscles was already being overused by his family and friends when moving things. Bruno had very little to do in Enasia before Henke opened the holes, which was very well intended at his part, but he still had to go through proper police training. So he was living a peacefull life as a Enasia policeman... But it was not to last. When Henke first started opening holes, he let a mob of Nolovin underworlders run through the hole he had left and they procceded with all-out attacking the defenceless lands of Enasia. This is when the huge form of Bruno comes out of a nearby building. Many places in Enasia was damaged beyond repair, but at least this sector was safe due to Bruno. As of then, Bruno has been a respectable officer of the Enasia Police Department. Adventures Bruno saw the would-be party walking along the streets, and the sight of a fully armed medieval warrior following a man holding a baby raptor walking by striked him as rather odd. Especially as, by his reckon, raptors should be extinct. Bruno brought the party in for questioning about certain dissagreements (cough) and led them to the police chief. The police chief declared if they truly had not done anything, there should be no problem and he just had to follow him a little bit... On the way, the party mercilessly butchered the police chief and Tristan Murk injected Bruno with the feared Randomizer, an injection that screws your DNA over and mutates you into something... random. Brunos right arm transformed into a gigantic version of a crabs claw while most of his other features became twisted and looking partly less human, but still human. Another major change is that Brunos brain-capacity was lowered conciderably to the point of a zombie (kill everything) and his vocal cords got changed into those of a duck. Bruno was killed when Minako Otou sliced through his claw along the arm with her sword and then proceeding with cutting him in half. Skills Bruno is a skilled policeman, being able to camly judge a situation as in unfolds in front of him. Anyone who even sees him knows unarmed brawling will NOT work. Bruno is FAR too strong. Personality Calm, quiet and huge type that doesn't speak unless he have to, but you wouldn't guess this if it is just the two of you. He could easely talk as a normal with anyone without a hint of doubt about what to say next, but in groups of three or more, he mostly seems to fade away, had that been possible at that size. Trivia *Bruno was the first boss the party faced, but he was never really intended to be fought. But RandomNumberGod could not hold back when he was injected with the Randomizer... **As a fun note, the man who made the monster, Tristan Murk, never joined the combat. He, as camly as he could, went for a walk in a nearby shopping mall... Category:Parallel Connections Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:NPC